


And you realize you are alive

by MemeKon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKon/pseuds/MemeKon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have sex as soon as they are alone after Jackson is saved and finally turns into a werewolf. They maybe shouldn't, but they are themselves still, messy and mostly fucked up teenagers in abnormal circumstances, hanging on without enough words for these many feelings and pains and relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you realize you are alive

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos or spelling mistakes.

They have sex as soon as they are alone after Jackson is saved and finally turns into a werewolf. They maybe shouldn't, but they are themselves still, messy and mostly fucked up teenagers in abnormal circumstances, hanging on without enough words for these many feelings and pains and relief. 

So it's probably not the best decision they could make, but they make it anyway. Because skin on skin is almost as good as feeling okay again, on the same page, isn't it?

 

Jackson wrings the orgasm out of her, takes it from her with the greed of a starving man. Grabs her hips, licks a hot line from the inside of her thigh to her navel (dips his tongue there, tasting her like he's never done before) and down to the overwhelming and wet heat between her legs, where he stops to swallow all her flavors, while she trembles underneath him.

He wants to spread her and take her all in, wants to make her come again and again for him, wants to inhale her until she's forever inside him or he's forever inside her or they merge into one indivisible being.

Her stuttering heart makes him lightheaded, makes him feel there and alive. Makes him want to just plaster his ear against her chest and lose himself to the sound of her heart, beating to the rhythm of her exhausted breathing, to the sound of her existing with him, despite everything that's fallen apart or been destroyed.

"I love you." He pants, against her thigh, and then to her belly, and then just over her pink nipples, and finally to her perfect lips (dark and raw from biting and sucking and licking).

"I love you." She mirrors, in a shaky voice that's got millions of undercurrents, but that mostly just sounds in awe and thrilled and desperately happy to be celebrating in their own way the fact that they've both gotten out of this one whole and more or less sane.

(When they lie in tangled sheets, next to each other and exhaling as one and holding hands, just looking up at the ceiling, they both communicate to each other through the strength of their grip that they'll deal with the enormity of everything that's been and will be tomorrow, when the blood coating their souls gets a little gritty.

They'll deal deal with all this tomorrow.

Together.)


End file.
